ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Gerber
| birth_place = Burgdorf, Switzerland | draft = 232nd overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | former_teams = Carolina Hurricanes Mighty Ducks of Anaheim | career_start = 1996 }} Martin Gerber (born September 3, 1974, in Burgdorf, Switzerland) is a professional ice hockey goaltender with the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League. He was drafted by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim as their eighth-round pick, #232 overall, in the 2001 NHL Entry Draft. He was a member of the 2006 Stanley Cup champion Carolina Hurricanes. Playing career Gerber began his career in Switzerland for SCL Tigers. Originally playing in the Nationalliga B, Gerber and the Tigers eventually won promotion to Nationalliga A in 1998. In 2001, he was drafted by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim and spent the season in Sweden for Färjestads BK in the Swedish Elitserien. He moved to the Ducks organization in 2002 and on October 11, 2002, Gerber played his first NHL game in a 4-2 loss at the hands of the Dallas Stars. He went on to play a total of 22 regular season games that season. He was the backup to Jean-Sébastien Giguère when the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim went to the Stanley Cup Finals in 2003. Gerber played 32 more regular season games for Anaheim in the 2003-04 NHL season. Gerber left the Mighty Ducks afterwards after he was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes on June 18, 2004, in exchange for Tomas Malec and a 3rd round pick in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, Gerber returned to both Langnau SC for 20 games and Färjestads BK for 30 games. Gerber began the 2006 Stanley Cup playoffs as the Hurricanes' starting goaltender, but following his struggles in the team's opening series, he was supplanted by rookie Cam Ward, who had been his back-up for most of the season. Ward backstopped the team to a Stanley Cup championship, and in the process Gerber became the second Swiss player in NHL history to win a Cup. David Aebischer was the first in 2001 with the Colorado Avalanche. On July 1, 2006, Gerber signed as a free agent with the Ottawa Senators. He struggled throughout the season and was replaced as starting goaltender by Ray Emery. Emery maintained his role throughout the playoffs, meaning that Gerber has now served as the back-up goaltender for a Stanley Cup finalist for three of the past four seasons with 3 different teams. In the 2007-2008 season, Gerber has re-emerged as the Senators' starting goaltender, having earned the opportunity to start again when Ray Emery was sidelined after off-season wrist surgery. However, with Emery back and healthy, Gerber was expected to compete for ice time with Emery. After a team slump in the standings, and the firing of head coach John Paddock, current GM Bryan Murray returned as head coach. Murray then declared Gerber as the starting goaltender for the remainder of the 2007-2008 season. Goalie Mask To start the 2007-2008 season, he wore an all black mask while his other mask was being painted; he did so well in the black mask that he felt no need to replace it, and wore it for the remainder of the season. Fans have endearingly termed him 'Darth Gerber'. In response Gerber is trying out a new Darth Vader inspired mask design during the 2008-09 season.http://www.tsn.ca/story/?id=250552. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs *— Won the Stanley Cup #— Lost in the Stanley Cup Finals International play In the 2006 Winter Olympics, playing for Switzerland, Martin Gerber was in net against heavily favored Canada and made 49 saves in a 2-0 victory. During the course of the Olympics, Gerber split time with netminder David Aebischer. Gerber has been named to the Swiss National Team for the 2008 World Championships. See also *NHL Goaltenders *List of NHL seasons *List of Stanley Cup champions *List of current NHL players *List of Ottawa Senators players External links * * *Martin Gerber's Day With the Stanley Cup *Martin Gerber's fanclub Category:1974 births Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Cincinnati Mighty Ducks players Category:Färjestads BK players Category:Ice hockey players at the 2006 Winter Olympics Category:Living people Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Swiss German people Category:Swiss ice hockey players de:Martin Gerber fr:Martin Gerber hr:Martin Gerber ru:Гербер, Мартин sk:Martin Gerber fi:Martin Gerber sv:Martin Gerber